Conjugar :
by Hikari Zaoldyeck
Summary: Yo y mis traumas con las palabras. Engañan y dicen la verdad. Depende de uno Mh... al diablo, nadie lo mirará xD pero amo escribir. Aunque sea yo impotente en ello. Hiei x Kurama


_Hi._

_Yo de nuevo. Mh… bien, iremos por partes_

_Estoy escuchando VANILLA de GACKT. Así k si puedes búscala en YOUTUBE o algo._

_. Aki voy a decirte la razón por la cual llamaré al fic así, y por que es que me inspiré._

_Es bien fácil seducir y/o encantar a una persona, haciendo uso de las palabras y tiempos verbales, conjugaciones, rimas y etc. _

_Lo usaré hoy… ke Hiei engañe a Kurama, para variar.._

_Pero hey!!! No es k vaya a hablar mal de Kurama, garantizo 'AMOR' Al final. u.ú _

_Y de ahí me vino este pensamiento… igual, tengo mas por decir al final del texto… así que, estas invitado/a a leer:_

_YYH no es mío, pero yo USO a Hiei y a Kurama (Risa risa risa)_

.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Conjugar**

'… _Hoy día cualquiera que rime dos palabras es considerado escritor…' _

Pensaba hoy, mientras te tirabas a leer una de esas malas novelas de amor que si fueron escritas por humanos, obvio que plagadas estarán de rimas tontas y amores simples.

Te diría en que pensaba….

Mas no me parece adecuado decirte lo que me cruzó por la mente.

Pensaba hoy, mientras suspirabas entre hoja y hoja, todo lo que doy gracias a farsantes humanos que pretenden plasmar la esencia de la vida en unas cuantas palabras.

Y les doy gracias, ya que lograron atontarte.

Siempre lo pensé así.

Desde el comienzo de nuestra historia, donde sin hacer decoros, ya teníamos una cruda novela de 'amor'. Pero no pienses mal de mi… Kurama…

No te creas superior a mi.

Que si bien eres mas viejo que yo, eso no te hace mejor.

Me pregunto si cuando intentaste seducirme, hiciste uso de alguna patraña que hubieras mirado en alguno de esos textos humanos. Si bien no soy un ignorante… se que hay de literarios a farsantes. De maestros a imitadores. Sé que tu sabrías mirar a través de una mentira y de falsos planteamientos…

Mas creo firmemente, que vivir en esta mierda de plano simple… te ha afectado hasta la razón de youkai. De eso hace años que me percaté.

El mismo día donde con un par de malas rimas, pude hacerme de tu alma entera.

Lo recuerdo… incluso lo revivo justo ahora.

Tu no sabías nada. Y dudo que te enteres jamás.

Eso arruinaría tu teatro y novela especial ¿no?

Había notado todo lo culto que te considerabas, sabiendo de esto y aquello, que si William Shakespeare o el tal 'Homero' eran grandes. Alardeando de la complejidad de tal o cual poema… pensando en la inmortalidad de una palabra añeja escrita en un libro igual de viejo que tu.

Y yo no te entendí.

Pero lo que si pude ver, fue tu insano deseo…

'… _Desearía ser quien inspirara ideas como estas…'_

Lo supe, Kurama. Y para tu mal… Soy muy buen actor. Soy apto de entender el teatro y las artes, soy lo suficientemente inteligente como para tenderte una injuria y atraparte.

Lo hice por que me parecías candente, Kurama. Lo que llaman comúnmente 'Pasión animal' un insano deseo por poseerte, que me poseyeras. Hasta el fin de una aburrida noche donde mi único impulso acepté que era la lujuria.

Punto.

No fuiste nada mas, que el zorro mas sexy que en mi vida hubiere visto. Y el deseo mas grande en mi vida, luego de la venganza.

Pero sabía que ya no lo harías solo por que si.

Te estudié, Kurama. No por nada me pasé años pegado a tu estúpida ventana, al lado de tu aburrido escritorio. Soportando mil y una 'románticas' insinuaciones que me lanzabas directamente al pecho.

Lo supe…. Como controlarte.

Como controlar al mítico y ahora piltrafa, Youko Kurama.

Descifré tu comportamiento. Como tu costumbre de mirar por la ventana, esperando verme aparecer surgiendo de la noche 'Caballero negro, prisionero de la noche, sal de estas sombras y muéstrame tu calor' o algún pensamiento igual o quizá mas estúpido que ese.

Y si te daba el gusto, era por dos simples razones:

Tanto me es mas cómodo entrar por la ventana antes que tenerme que enfrentar con tu madre en la puerta.

Como sabía que esto me ayudaría.

Me haría mas fácil todo, Kurama.

Como un cuento o ya bien una obra de Shakespeare ¿No? Eso te hacía feliz. Ver llegar el objeto de tu aburrido cariño, salir de entre negrura, dejando de lado lo prohibido de su alma, para reunirse contigo. Ya me imagino…

E ingenuamente, tu pensabas que podías leerme completamente.

Asumiste que si me sentaba a tu lado mientras estudiabas era por que yo te quería. Que si me quedaba a pasar la noche sería que me gustaba estar contigo. Si aceptaba una taza de chocolate caliente era por que confiaba en ti.

Que patético.

Jamás te imaginaste que si me sentaba era por que estaría cansado e igual te estaría analizando. No admirando.

Que si me pasaba la noche en tu casa era para vigilarte. Y quizá… lo admito, olerte y verte. Cosa, que me parecía excitante.

Si tomé la taza de chocolate se debe a que me gusta, no a que confíe en ti.

El día donde comenzó.

Lo recuerdo.

Fue una de esas veces donde por decreto del Reikai, a husmear al Makai te diste a andar. Que si tal o cual grupo rebelde… que si este se dedicaba a atentar contra el Reikai. Tu, como buen sujeto que ama su comunidad, a su madre y el plano humano no lo podías permitir ¿Verdad?

Y ahí va todo el Reikai Tantei, un grupo de cuatro…. Si, lo admito. Fui tras tus pasos. Nunca ha sido de mi agrado sentarme a mirar como ese cuerpo tentador es herido sin demoras.

Porque eres un tonto.

Lo típico, el zorro herido que al final da vuelta a la pelea y resulta victorioso. Pero casi muerto.

Que regresa a casa y se trata el solo heridas muy profundas, graves…

Estabas, como de costumbre, esperando ver llegar a tu Prohibido amigo. Haciéndote el zorro lacerado pero fuerte. Pensando, lo sé, en todo lo que amabas pero no esperabas jamás ser correspondido a la misma medida. Con ese absurdo pensamiento romántico.

Era el momento.

Y llegué hasta mi típica ramita sobre el árbol cerca de tu ventana. Donde mil momentos tuyos y míos comienzan igual.

Tu, que me invitas a pasar.

Yo, que me hago el difícil.

Nosotros, que pretendemos estar vivos.

Al final, tal lo sabías tanto tu como yo, terminé dentro de la habitación. Esperando a que me llevares tu típico chocolate caliente, y un par de galletas.

Una larga charla. A la que siempre te respondí con monosílabos o enunciados cortos.

Al final, cerca de la media noche 'La hora de los amantes'. Dijiste tener sueño. Me invitaste a dormir en tu cama, ya que tu, absurdamente, podías dormir en el suelo.

_Debes estar agotado, Hiei. Fue una pelea larga…_

Eres realmente estúpido.

Pasaste una pálida mano por sobre mi mecho, asegurando que el choque de Reiki que recibí era algo de cuidado.

Entonces no pude esperar a mas tarde.

Tomé tu muñeca procurando no denotar lo irritado que me ponías. Tanto fingiendo tacto y afecto. Te hice hacia mi, suavemente. Muy por el contrario de lo que guardaba por dentro. Exhalé, en un intento por calmarme, a lo que tu suspiraste.

Te hable. En susurros suaves y pausados.

_No puedes verlo ¿Verdad?_

_Eres tan egoísta_

_¿Qué hubiere ocurrido si no piensas al último segundo?_

_¿Y si él no hubiera caído en tu trampa? _

_Considera, Kurama… que tu vida ya no te pertenece exclusivamente_

_Ahora… es tan mía… como yo soy de ti…_

Un completo tonto.

¿Cómo olvidar la cara que pusiste?

Completo y falto de aire, abriste la boca … y yo frente a mirándote como si mi fin se acercare, cuando la verdad me concentré en que tacto produciría tu mojada y cálida lengua por sobre mi todo cuerpo.

Tu pasmado, como pensando si esto acontecía o no. Apuesto a que lo soñaste antes varas noches. Tu cuerpo tembló. Y yo pensé en lo excitante que eso se sintió.

Pero continué con este rostro de infame mentiroso. Haciendo de enamorado preocupado.

Entonces te disculpaste, me besaste. Y respondí.

¿Fue igual a alguna novela, Kurama?

O quizá fueron dos…

Ya que mil y un acciones vinieron a manifestar. Si primero fue inocente, tanto como aburrido. Pero que debí aceptar para no descubrirme. Lo que se llamaría 'dulce' y 'grácil' … lo disfrutaste, suspiraste. Acariciaste y sonreíste.

Luego simplemente lo dijimos

_Te amo, zorro._

_Hiei… Temí tanto tiempo…_

_Tiempo que ya no importa, un momento y siento que somos eternos_.

¿Satisfecho? Si, claro. Saciaste tu sed absurda de romanticismo, tal como lo deseabas…

Se presentó lujuria, al fin. Y deseo, placer. Entre tu y yo al fin nada quedó. Nada de ropa, ni una sola sábana. Solo sudor… puro y hasta afrodisíaco. Tomando por excusa el amor, crudo. Fuiste tan mío como yo tuyo, explotaste tantas veces como yo deseé. Sentí lo que me ordenaste, me aplaqué cuando no podía pensar en nada mas que este sucio encanto.

Hasta el final, cuando no restó mas poder en ninguno de mis músculos.

Y dormimos pegado el uno al otro…. Miramos la noche agonizar….

Aún antes de dormir, alcanzaste a ronronearme _Te amo, Hiei._

Un completo idiota.

Los días pasaron….

Y la misma táctica funciona contigo. Tenderte una máscara débil, para que sueñes que puedes traspasarla.

Haciendo muecas de fastidio que no puedo evitar, pero recobrando el juego prontamente, disfrazándoles de alegría autentica.

Tu pensando que son mis titubeos… donde no puedo evitar demostrarte abiertamente todo lo que me fascinas… antes de adoptar mi forma fría.

Que aburrido eres.

Puedo pensarlo justo ahora, Kurama.

Que abandonas tu lectura dando un suspiro…

Me miras con un deseo que puedo leer 'Romántico' a primera instancia. Haciéndote hasta donde me encuentro, sentado, a un lado de tu mullida y ya bien azotada cama. Sonriéndome.

Sé lo que esperas, Kurama.

Un pequeño esfuerzo… elevo mi rostro y pienso en lo irritante que eres.

Un beso.

Lo sé, una cosa que lleva a otra… una caricia que te lleva hasta mi pecho. De mi pecho a bajo la ropa, de tu boca a tu cuello, de tu cuello a tu pecho.

Ya no puedo detenerte. Mucho menos detenerme.

Y aun cuando siento tu lengua en mi ombligo y deseando bajar más de donde esta… no puedo parar ya de pensar.

Te tengo, Kurama. Más de lo que imaginas.

Eres mío, Kurama.

Y lo peor de todo… Kurama…

Es que con el pasar del tiempo….

Con todo y lo aburrido que eres, con tus cursis acciones, acompañado de una esencia humana que ultrajó al demonio plateado…

Creo que si me enamoré de ti.

'_Eres idiota y cursi…'_

..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

_Yaho! –Sonido pirata- Ya, terminó._

_Ahora…. La historia:_

_Estaba yo por ahí, hace unos días –Fui a un antro… luego de la Expo de Frida Khalo en el Palacio de BELLAS ARTES aki en México DF—y encontramos mi amiga y yo a un par de chicas que… con un par de 'verbos conjugados' terminaron por creer que estábamos ENAMORADAS de ellas… y eso me dio mucha risa… Ya que no hicimos mas que una rima tonta, y ya teníamos 'novia' xD _

_Claro que no toqué a nadie ¿Cómo hacerlo? Me aterra pensarlo. _

_Pero fue divertido. _

_De eso vino la idea. La tenía planteada… pero… no completamente. VANILLA de GACKT terminó por enfermarme. _

_Mh… no debería hablar de mi vida común aquí.. OxO Ups…_

_Lo que sea, de cualquier modo dudo que alguna persona lo vaya a leer xD . _

_Una mujer alguna vez me dijo que escribía como 'El maestro Yoda De STAR WARS' xD see… dioses._

_Hn… ahora eskucharé Ohayou… a ver si se me kita la depre, y puedo hacer mi escrito llamado 'Ohayou' inspirado en la kanción de Keno, en el opening de Hunter x Hunter. _

_Ia… OO me gusta comer helado… iré por uno. _

_WA! También se rumora k el 261 de Hunter x Hunter al fin sale en SEPTIEMBRE u OCTUBRE X..X al fin! xD tengo k decirlo._

_Ya… buena suerte… y si terminaste de leerme… gracias_

_Y si te aburrió…_

_Pues gracias igual xD _

_**++HikariZaoldyeck++**_


End file.
